19 Thorns of a Rose
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Gang leader, Kaoru, is greedy for more territory. That's why she challenges Battousai for his. Before she knows it she's lost and is forced to face their laws. Either give up her turf, or bend to his every desire...ON HOLD
1. The Choice

**The 19 Thorns of a Rose**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. –Sigh-

Sano: So this is what school does to you.

Kaoru Gal: now I know I already have a ton of stories and stuff, but I really wanted to write this so just bear with me.

Kenshin: You can hardly update the number you've got now.

Kaoru Gal: Well school is almost over, only like 12 more days, so yeah.

* * *

The young girl walked slowly, one hand pulled into her red shirt's sleeve ready to pull a pocketknife out in case she encountered theman she was searching for. The heat beat down on her long black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Her bright blue eyes searched every dark corner, every alley, everywhere.

She sighed and fiddled nervously with a necklace of a rose heavily burdened with thorns. It was what symbolized which gang she belonged to; it was what set her apart from the others.

Let me introduce you to this young girl. If you met her it wouldn't even cross your mind that she was part of the growing gang, 19Thorns. She was young and beautiful with such innocent blue eyes you might think she simply had those bruises and scars from falling off a swing or from running and tripping from a particularly large dog.

No one would dream that she actually got those scars from hopping barbed fences to run from cops, or that she earned those bruises in a street fight for more territory. Okay, so maybe you could accept the fact she was a gang member, perhaps the leader forced her into it…but wait…_she's_ the gang leader?

Just one look at that tattoo of a rose with 19 thorns on her stomach tells it all. Why 19 thorns? Even the members of her gang don't know. It's just one other mystery of the Kaoru Kamiya, the Rose.

Lately she had been getting greedy for more and more territory to call hers. And her best friend and sister, Misao, had heard of an equally strong gang that owned the space around here.

So here she was, searching for them…ready to pick a fight with their leader, Battousai himself.

With a sigh she leaned against a dirty brick wall of a rotting building and slid down to the dusty cement. "Stupid Misao. They're not here." She muttered to herself closing her eyes from the wailing sun.

Suddenly a pair of strong hands pulled her up and pinned her against the wall, forcing her out of her thoughts

"Looking for me?" a dark voice asked obviously amused.

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly taking in the sight before her. A young man, probably her age if not older, was pinning her arms to her sides, his face thick with interest, as he looked her up and down.

"Battousai?" she asked slowly trying to regain some of her dignity.

He was different then she had imagined him to be. She had only known that he had red hair and a crisscrossed scar on his left cheek. But how was she to know how beautiful he was going to be?

His long red hair was tied up into a high ponytail, which ended at the base of his slender neck. His narrow amber eyes sparked with wild untamed darkness, which was fully focused on her.

She stared over his head as he pushed her higher up the wall so that the three close members of his gang could see her. There were only three but they looked formidable! They were all wearing a some kind of blue shirt and black pants which made them linked together, but that wasn't what shocked her. Two of them had identical crisscrosses on their own left cheeks! As for the younger one he had only one slash.

Battousai grinned up at her while his eyes were searching her. His eyes lingered a moment on her neck before finally resting on the silver chain necklace of the rose. Kaoru sighed. Now he knew. She could tell by the way his grip tightened on her arms.

His smile widened as he turned his head sideways so he could address the crew gathered around them. "And here I thought she was some girly who had the misfortune to stumble on our lands!" he laughed.

Kaoru flushed indignantly. _Some girly_? "It'll be your misfortune! Here I thought I was going to meet some tough guy and all I found was you. Guess I have to take what I get though, huh?" she snapped waiting for his reaction.

To her amazement though he just smirked. "I was supposed to say that." He breathed against her neck.

She shuddered in disgust. "Stop that you pig!" Kaoru said lifting up a foot to knee him.

With a small groan his grip slacked and she jumped over him. He snapped his fingers and instantly the small group formed a tight circle around the two of them, each of them pulling out a blade or cracking their knuckles.

Kaoru scowled and pulled out her own, even though she knew how pointless that was. Silently she eased back into a relaxed pose from her defensive crouch and let the fist clenching her knife fall limp, though she didn't put it away quite yet. _'Oh how I wish I brought someone else with me!'_

Battousai grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head back with one hand while the other grabbed her wrist. He inspected her knife's handle closely for a moment before glaring at her with intense eyes.

Without a word he pushed her to one of the men. He had spicky brown hair and towered over her. Thin white bandages covered his fists hinting to her that he fought with them and not a blade.

With ease he caught her in his arms and gripped her with such strength she didn't dare breath.

Battousai stepped close to her and started tugging her shirt up.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked trying to jerk away from him while a blush creeped its way onto her face.

He said nothing but continued in rolling her shirt up until her tattoo was easy to see. The small red rose was vivid and easy to see against her pale skin. His eyes met hers.

"So…_Rose_…" his lips curled as he said her name slowly and mockingly. "What are you doing on my territory? You're well off your own."

A few chuckles echoed through the empty streets. Kaoru drew back her lips, her teeth clenched. "I can see that." She hissed softly.

He kept smirking in that irritating way while he wound the chain of her necklace around his fingers. "And what would you be doing off your area?" he drawled lazily still playing with her chain.

"What do you think?"

"Up to no good I presume." He slipped the knife out of her hand smoothly.

"I see you've not bothered to pull my shirt back down…"

"No I haven't, have I?" he tossed her knife to the younger boy he caught it, looking pleased.

She bristled at the remark but said no more when he turned back towards her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Is there anyone with you?"

"Maybe."

"Answer me. Sano…" the spicky haired man named Sano tightened his grasp making her bit her lip in pain.

"No."

"Good girl. Do they know where you are?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "No I just waltzed out without giving them any clue to where I am."

Battousai's hand reached out and grabbed her chain, twisting it tighter and tighter until it was biting into her skin. "No games, Rose. No games."

"Y-yes!" she gasped. The pressure on her throat subdued allowing her a greedy breath.

"Any other weapons on you?"

Kaoru said nothing but bowed her head so that her long bangs obscured her face. This was getting hopeless.

"Do you really want me to search you?" he whispered into her ear.

Kaoru looked up alarmed and blushing. "Don't!"

Sano laughed. "Kenshin you shouldn't tease her like that!"

"Who said I was teasing?" he said seriously.

"I have something in my back pocket." She answered reluctantly.

Battousai leaned against her as he wrapped his arms around her waist with deliberate slowness so that he could pull the throwing daggers out of her jeans back pocket.

"One more question."

"Oh goody." She said dryly wishing she never bothered to take them on.

He smiled. "What are your laws?"

"How is that relevant?" she snarled trying to pull away from Sano's grip.

"Answer me."

"But it's irrelevant!" she protested staring at him defiantly.

"When I ask questions none of them are irrelevant." His voice held a hidden warning.

With a loud sigh she answered. "You wanna hear all of them?"

"No."

"Then how am I supposed to know what ones you want to hear?"

"What are your laws if you have a gang leader at your mercy?" his tone was thick with laughter.

She knew where this was going. "We'd let her go…" she trailed off hopefully but he shook his head at her.

"Really? That's interesting. Our rule is to either take that leaders territory or have that leader completely under our control." He grinned at her pointedly tugging at her necklace now.

"Hm, that's nice."

"It is, isn't it?" he gave one hard tug forcing her neck to bend awkwardly towards him.

"I do believe that only is a law when you have actually beaten a leader. Which you have not." She pointed out.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Think about it girly. You are pinned together by Sano here, and I have taken all your weapons! Have I not beaten you?"

"No you haven't. You never actually fought me, one on one. Before I would have had to fight all of them, and that's not fair." She glanced at his group.

He bent towards her until their foreheads brushed. "I don't do 'fair'. But in your case I guess I could let you have your way for now." He nodded to the young boy he had tossed her knives to. He stepped forward and pressed one of them into her palm. Sano chuckled and let her go.

Kaoru stumbled forward and rubbed her arms where he had gripped her.

"Ready Rose?" Battousai asked pulling a thin dagger-like blade from his waist.

Kaoru crouched cautiously with her blade clenched tightly n her fist. "Only if you are." She said softly rolling her shirt back down.

Slowly the crew around them backed up to give them room as the two leaders paced back and forth daring each other to make the first move.

With a cry Kaoru flung herself forward, her fist raised above her head ready to swing down.

Battousai stepped out of range with maddening ease. "You know, I kinda expected better then this. After all I've heard so much about you." He sneered.

With a growl of rage she leaped at him again, this time aiming to kick him. He stepped behind her and grabbed the back of her shirt and roughly spun her around to face him. Battousai grasped the back of her head and pushed her it forward as he pushed his towards her.

With a scream of outrage she thrust her knife towards his back, but his other hand caught her wrist easily. In that moment he caught her lips with his. He almost laughed. Her body stiffened then suddenly relaxed against his. He grinned against her lips as he felt her free hand slide around his neck, and slowly she slipped the one caught in his hand out.

Suddenly a wave of pain shuddered through him as he broke the kiss to jump away from her. She was smirking at him this time, wiping her mouth as she did so.

Battousai glanced at his shoulder where the pain was aching and noticed a rip in the blue shirt where blood leaked out.

"Going to take me seriously now, huh Battousai?" she taunted flicking the blood off her knife.

He glanced at her and smiled. "Always did."

Then in a blur of red he was right in front of her, Kaoru started and leaped back on reflex. Swiftly he kicked out sending her flying to the ground. She groaned and looked up, his dagger at her neck.

"I win."

She watched with angry eyes as he pocketed his dagger carefully so it didn't prick him. He turned towards her and held out a hand.

She ignored his hand and glanced down at the knife in her hand then at him. Maybe she could…

"Don't try it. You play dirty then I will too." He pulled her up and quickly pulled the blade from her.

"So, I've beaten you. Now you have a choice. Either give up your turf or do whatever I want whenever I want." He tilted his head and offered her a small smile.

Kaoru said nothing.

"I know you don't want to give up what you've earned so far, so make it easy for yourself…I won't be so mean to you." He continued backing her up into a wall.

With a wave of his hand his gang disappeared, slinking off to other parts of this city.

Kaoru bowed her head low as she let her shoulders droop. She was embarrassed and couldn't stand to look into those mocking amber eye knowing she'd be seeing them for a long time.

"I…I" she stammered wondering if she could run.

His hand tilted her head up to face his while his amber eyes studied her face. "I know I won't get tired of seeing these eyes."

She pushed at him. "No."

He looked at her in confusion. "No? So I get your land instead?"

"No." she smiled at him before running off as fast as she could.

"You can't run away from me Rose. I'll find and I'll get you." He called after her not bothering to try and catch her.

* * *

"Kaoru!" Misao shrieked as the bang of the steel door echoed through the rotting building. She whipped her head around sending her long black braid flying through the air.

"Hey Misao." Kaoru replied throwing herself down on the sagging couch.

"Glad you're back! The rest of the gang is out right now except for a few younger ones. Oh! What happened to your arms?" she exclaimed staring at the bruises on her friend's arms.

"Nothing," Kaoru brushed off watching a younger girl descend into the room from the upstairs.

Misao scowled and turned towards the girl. "Hey you, get me a bowl of cold water and a clean cloth."

The girl looked startled but nodded and scampered off immediately

Misao turned back to Kaoru with a eager look on her small face. "So, tell me what happened!"

She said nothing for a moment but gave into Misao's hopeful face. "Well, first I need to know if this is the safest building for us to hang out in, because no way as hell am I gonna risk going to my Aunt's apartment."

Her friend raised her eyebrows. "You are not planning on staying the night here, are you? Didn't we say we'd only do that on weekends? There's school tomorrow and if you skip again they'll start to notice!"

"I know but…I lost to him." She said quietly.

"Battousai you mean?"

"Who else?" Kaoru snapped irritably.

"Sorry, so what happened?" Misao said propping her feet against the steel table set in front of the couch.

"He said I'd have to give him all our territory-"

"No! Don't! We have so much; he can't just take it away from us! Don't let him!" Misao cried out.

"Or I'll have to be his slave…" Kaoru finished ignoring Misao's outburst.

A silence fell over the two of them as the girl came running into the building carrying a slightly cracked bowl and a white cloth. Gingerly she set the bowl down and raced out of the room once more knowing what ever they were talking about it wouldn't do well for her to hear.

"Kaoru, you're my best friend, you know that?" Misao whispered throwing her arms around her.

"Yeah."

"Don't tell the rest of the gang. They'll tell you to never give up our space. But as your friend I'm saying…give it up."

"I can't though! I can't just…"

"Fine then. Plan B: pretend it never happened and see what Battousai does about it." Misao giggled.

"That's what I thought about doing, but what if he tries to find me?"

"He can't. This place is crawling with gang members. He can't just waltz in here."

"Sure. That's why I don't dare go home. If he follows me there then…"

"I understand. I'll stay with you tonight."

"Thanks."

* * *

It was night and the strange building she was sleeping in cast all sorts of strange and long shadows playing across the floor.

Kaoru groaned as she felt herself waking up from her half sleep. It had taken her hours to drift off since this itchy futon was so old and musty smelling.

Kaoru turned over and stared across the room knowing her friend was dead asleep across the hall. With that thought comforting her she pulled the covers over her head and shut her eyes trying to drift off once again.

'This is so stupid. I can't sleep, and this room is creepy…' 

With a sigh she threw the covers back and shivered as the cold air whipped against her bare arms and though the thin fabric of her undershirt.

A low whistle broke the still night as wind blew into the room through the open window.

Kaoru stomped up to it and slid it shut angrily. "Who the hell opened this window?" she muttered angrily to herself.

"Sorry."

Kaoru bit back a scream, but before she could spin around she was shoved against the windowpane roughly making it shudder under the force. She moaned in pain as her vision swam and her knees buckled.

"I told you that you couldn't run away."

"Let me go." Kaoru hissed steadying herself.

"No thanks." His voice was filled with playfulness.

In a whirl of color she was twisted to the ground his hand over her mouth, amber eyes sparking with threat.

"Kaoru?" Misao's earnest voice broke in followed by a gentle tap on the door.

Her blue eyes met Battousai's raging amber as he pulled out a short sword like thing. Placing it close to her neck he bent close to her and whispered into her ear. "Tell her your fine, you were just closing a window."

Kaoru stared at him with growing hatred as she realized that if she hadn't been able to beat him Misao wouldn't either. "I'm….fine…just closing…a…window." She said trying to hide the venom in her voice.

A long yawn was heard and a soft patter of footsteps as she moved back to her room. The sword was withdrawn from the crook in her neck but he didn't sheath it. "Get up." He ordered standing up himself.

"No."

He shot her a look and grabbed her necklace, pulling her up by that. "Have you chosen?" he asked smiling lazily at her.

She froze and thought about all the times she fought so hard to earn more space, all the people that would have to scatter once this wasn't hers anymore. "If I become yours what will be expected of me?" she asked slowly not meeting his eyes. She could almost hear him smirk.

"Everything, anything."

"Could I still check in with my gang?"

"You can do anything when I dismiss you, but you'll have to appear when I summon you."

"Fine." She hissed hugging herself.

Silently he turned from her and slid the window back open. "Coming?" he asked with one foot already out the window.

With a heavy sigh she stepped forward.

* * *

Kaoru Gal: Whoa 10 pages! Tell me that isn't awesome!

Sano: That isn't awesome.

Kaoru Gal: Screw you. Anyway, if you liked it and think I shouldn't delete it please review and tell me what you think. This is my favorite one to write. (Battousai is just too cool) In later chapters you'll learn more of their personalities if it wasn't clear in here.


	2. Never give it up

19 Thorns of a Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin…heh

Everyone: What's up with her?

Kaoru Gal: heh heh heh.

Everyone: I have a bad feeling about this…

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked quietly as she stared at the small building ahead of her.

"It's my hideout." Battousai replied turning his head to flash her a grin.

She snorted loudly and crossed her arms. "It's ugly like you."

"Sticks and stones." Battousai said in a singsong voice.

Kaoru scowled at him silently as she huffed past him into the building. Immediately a tumble of noise hit her as she opened the doors. An old beat up boom box was blasting music in one corner while in the other a large bar was stuffed with half empty beer bottles. A group of young men and women were packed together in the center of the room grinding against each other.

Battousai shoved Kaoru farther into the room and stepped up behind her. An immediate hush settled around the two as soon as Battousai had taken two steps in. After a long silence a girl stepped forward clumsily, her brown eyes studied Kaoru critically. "Who's the wench?" she asked in a slightly slurred voice.

Kaoru flushed indignantly and opened her mouth, ready to fire off a round of nasty remarks. She stepped towards the woman but was pulled back by Battousai. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "She's my servant." A couple amused eyes turned towards Kaoru and they laughed at her crestfallen expression.

Sano swayed towards them, grinning playfully. "Girly actually agreed to your terms then?" he laughed and stumbled when the woman from before pushed him aside.

"What makes her so special? All I see is a scared _little_ girl!" she taunted staring at Kaoru directly.

"Be nice Megumi…She is Rose after all." Sano said regaining his composure.

Megumi flipped her long black hair over one shoulder and pouted prettily. "Well she doesn't look like a gang leader."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes angrily and struggled to throw Battousai off her. He grabbed her tighter while Sano gripped her flailing wrists. "Why you little slut! Ya' know I could say the same about your leader! I think you're just full of-!"

Battousai sighed and moved his hand from her waist to her cheek in a sharp slap. Her head turned towards him in that moment and he caught her lips in one swift movement. Sano laughed loudly and Megumi crossed her arms across her chest looking haughty.

Kaoru simply pushed away from him looking sick. "What the hell?" she hissed slapping his hands away from her.

He laughed and grabbed her wrist. "Making you shut up." He explained licking his lips mockingly.

Her blue eyes shimmered with embarrassment and she bowed her head so that no one would see the way her face had reddened.

"Now my friends, we must leave you." He continued pulling her through the crowd to a rusted spiral staircase. When they had reached the top she could hear the hum of noise start up again. The narrow rickety hall was dark and dusty.

"Do you live here?" she asked flicking a spider off her shoulder. He shrugged and continued to pull her farther down the hall, farther and farther from the buzz of music and laughter.

"Answer me!" Kaoru snapped trying to ignore the feeling of dread building up inside her.

He groaned in annoyance but kept walking. "I like staying here a lot so you could say that I live here if you want."

Kaoru said no more as she allowed herself to be led into a dark room at the end of the hall. He slid the door shut and flipped on the lights illuminating the shadowy room into a spacious bedroom.

A surprisingly comfy looking double bed with black sheets was pushed against the center wall. Large dusty sliding windows were closed against the cold night's wind. A small old table in the corner was piled with clothes, bags, papers, and pictures. Kaoru walked up to the desk and ran her hands across one of the photographs.

It wasn't framed but you could tell that there was something special about it, something that held importance. Maybe it was the way the women in the picture smiled so delicately, the way her elegant eyes shinned with content.

Kaoru glanced at Battousai curiously. "Who is this?"

His amber eyes widened and he snatched the picture from her. "Just an old gang member." He murmured not meeting her eyes.

She watched him fold the picture up and place it in one of the bags. He turned towards her with flashing eyes. "Don't ever touch that again, got it?" he hissed.

She didn't flinch; she held her ground and stared at him defiantly. He stared back but then broke out in a sneer. "Go fetch me some beer, _slave_." He ordered waving his hand at her dismissively.

Kaoru stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her. With deliberately slow steps she crept down the stairs back into the dancing crowd. She walked steadily to the bar and waited until Sano noticed her.

"What can I do for you, Rose?" he teased.

"Give me your foulest tasting beer." She barked ignoring his mockery.

He shrugged and started to pour a drink into a small cup before she stopped him. "No, it's for _him,_" she said his name with venom. "Gimme the whole bottle." Without waiting she grabbed the bottle and ran back up the stairs into the hall.

"This tastes like crap." He growled at her as she sat on the floor as far away from him as possible. He smirked. "Come here."

Slowly she stood up and walked forward until she was a foot from him. He smiled coldly and motioned for her to come closer.

She took one step towards him. He grabbed her hair and forced her head back. Roughly he forced the bottle to her gasping lips and made her swallow the horrid drink. The liquid slid down the sides of mouth down her neck as she struggled to drink the beer slowly without choking.

Finally he threw the bottle on the ground pushed her coughing form to the floor. Her blue eyes peered up at him still burning with defiance. Then she looked away and wiped the beer from her lips disdainfully.

A strange feeling bolted through him, something that made him almost regret what he had done. He shook his head and suddenly he wanted to hit her, for he knew what this feeling was called: remorse.

He knelt on knee and held her chin with one hand. "When you're with me you are no longer a leader, you're a servant. He whispered harshly.

"When may I leave." She said in a forced kind of voice.

"In the morning."

When he said that he made sure she was looking him in the eye.

"You're…you're not serious?" she choked out.

He grinned and whispered in her ear. "Wanna find out?"

She shook her head and rolled away from him. "When you said servant I thought you meant to clean and stuff…" she lied stumbling away from him.

"Then you thought wrong." He crawled to her.

Her back hit the wall and she forced herself to stop trembling. If there was no way out of this she would at least try and have some dignity. "You're sick." She spat shrinking against the wall as he loomed over her.

He said nothing but grinned and crawled between her sprawled legs. He was so close she could hear him breathing steadily unlike her rapid breaths.

"Relax." He crooned planting his arms on either side of her head.

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut and moved her head so that only one side of her face was exposed to him. She could feel his laughter.

Battousai slid his hands from the wall to the bottom of her shirt and snaked them in. His fingers pressed against her rose tattoo and her eyes flew open. "Don't you dare…" she warned him shaking with anger.

His hands crept higher.

With a sudden jolt of fury she bucked against him and thrashed her knees. She heard him groan in pain. Quickly she slid away from and flew to the door. But before she could open it a hand flew it and caught it.

"Going somewhere, wench?" Battousai snarled.

She growled back just as furiously and fought him tooth and nail when he grabbed her.

Every time she struck him she felt him stiffen up to bear the pain but his grip never loosened.

After a couple moments of this Kaoru fell limp though her piercing blue eyes still burned with an ever-burning fire. "You bastard." She whispered as he rubbed her arms.

"Shhh. Relax." He breathed nuzzling her hair.

At that moment the door opened and revealed a boy about 14 years old. He blushed when his wide eyes took in the two of them.

"Ah…um…Sano told me to get you." He stammered.

Battousai to Kaoru's embarrassment continued to stroke her arms although his eyes and attention was focused on the boy. "What for?"

"One of ours has been beaten up pretty bad." The boy replied still averting his eyes from the couple.

Battousai unwound his arms slowly from her. "Give her a windowless room, lock the door and guard it." He ordered running out of the room.

The boy motioned for her to follow him back into the dreary hall.

_This will be never ending, Battousai..._ Kaoru thought as the boy searched for the right room.

_Because, I'll never give myself up to _you

Kaoru Gal: I'm back! With a bang.

Kenshin: Why are you so happy, you have 56 people to respond to.

Kaoru Gal: -Twitches- 56…

Soujiro: Oh dear you've upset her.

Kaoru Gal: -starts laughing uncontrollably-

Everyone: -silence-

Kaoru Gal: HAHAHAHA!

Yahiko: Just respond already! -Hits Kaoru Gal over the head-

ANSWERS TO REVIEWS

Lenna Hunter

Thanks Zolo! Your praise makes me happy!

anonomous 

You really think I have brilliant writing? -Eyes shimmer with tears-

Jisusaken

I will update fast! I hope you enjoyed my chapter!

aquafinaSEK

You've always read my stories? Thank you!

saltwortgirl 

Thank you Sanji!

kimberlyann 

The first chapter is usually the best!

Tsubasa O Motsu Mono

Wow! Thanks! I'm sorry I didn't update soon.

Spring Rose

You like my other stories too? I'm feel so flattered!

Drawkcab

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

ToHeLlWiThThEnIcKs

Battousai does have dreamy charms, doesn't he? Sigh.

kasumi977

I will thank you!

misumi-san

I'm glad you liked it! I really hope you'll like this one!

froggi3

Nice smiley face! 

crasyducky

Hey hey hey, I love your name, have I said that before?

Rurouni-maxi

Wow! Thanks for the long review! Yes of course I'll be updating Lady and the Tramp soon! I'm glad you're eager for that too. It does seem like I made Kaoru too weak...well...she's not weak it's just that Battousai is way stronger and faster making her seem weak? Yeah that's right!

mirsan4ever

Aw! Thanks! I got so much feeback I know I'll have to continue!

C Queen

Thank you! It's so nice to get a review!

x-iridescence 

Another person who has read all my stories! Thanks!

Jo 

I'm glad to have your total undivided attention!

misenagi 

We all love Battousai! Dreamy sigh…-swoon-

HANNAH 

This is your fav? Thanks so much!

XxAznLadyxx 

Wow! Love is such a strong word!

CryingOro 

Heyyy, thanks for the looong review! I love getting those! Isn't Battousai hott?

I LUV Anime 0.0

Thank you! I'm serious, thanks!

Dragon Master271

You really think my fic is the best one? Aw shucks now! By the way, I like your pen name!

2dalu 

Thanks! For calling my story cool you get a free Battousai sweater! -Gives sweater-

Yami Chikara

Thank you! I'm happy you think it's interesting. I feel the love.

Yami Yasha 4ever

It's pretty hard to picture Kaoru as a gang leader, I'll try and make it more easy as the story continues. Thanks for the insightful review!

a sleepy reviewer

Hell yeah it's hot!

royal blueKitsune

Thanks! I won't keep you waiting, next time.

Snow Lepord

I love snow lepords! They're pretty…

inukenny

I'm sorry for the delay, I was sailing the ocean's blue!

lili125 

Thank you! Of course I'll keep writing!

kawaii meeh

You can really tell this is gonna be a good fic? Thanks! I feel so light and care free!

Axl The Angel Knight

Intresting name! thanks for the review!

Via x Infinito

Ah, I'm sorry for the wait, I was on vacation, please don't stop reading!

epuneyujah

Thanks! I hope you like it.

alex 

Such enthusiastic words. sigh.

Samurai Demon-God Sekikage

Ah thanks! No one has ever called me the best writer before!

Of course more updates are gonna come up now that I'm back from my vacation!

... 

Aw now, no need to beg!

CC 

Wow! I actually wrote something serious, for once! -Parties-

Black Metalmark

Rock on! -laughs- thank you for liking my idea!

sophia 

I hope I'll continue this story well. –bows-

rain angst

Hey, I recognize you! I think…you read one of my other stories haven't you?

half-breed-demon-fox

Dude, I cannot get over how awesome your pen name is! I just used the first thing that came to mind…how I regret that…

Asian Anime Freak

Hee, I'm asian and I like anime too! We have a bond… -laughs-

Reignashii

I don't think Kaoru knows kendo, perhaps someone will teach her in the way future…-Stares impressively into the sunset- Someday

erica6060

Oh nowwww of couuurse Battousai won't treat her bad….-whistles innocently-

Aya45

Yes, I pity yet envy Kaoru's position right now. Though if I were her I probably wouldn't say that…and duh she'll kick someone's ass!

Silver Kitsune6291

I love you for loving my story!

Miko Kagome Archer

I know, I just had to put this up, I won't neglect my other stories!

Kaori-Angel

Poor Kaoru, sigh...we all eagerly wait for what happens to her.

violetjewelz

Yay! Thank you! In case you forgot you said I was good at coming up with ideas! Thank you for noticing! That's why I have so many stories…sigh

Xujin

Hahaha! Make him 'happy'. That's a funny term…-laughs- Thank you for the awesome review!

Rose Mitzkah

It does have an awesome plot, huh? I'm so full of myself! Thank you for the review!

Kaoru Gal: Finally! Please review, the more reviews I get the more eager I will be to write!

Rock on and keep that smile!

-KG


	3. The Leash

**19 Thorns of a Rose**

Kaoru Gal: Hey guys! I was originally going to update this after Sudden Bloom, but after reading a review recently added by satsujin-muzai I felt so bad for not updating I just had to!

Clipit: You're too easily manipulated.

Kaoru Gal: Little paper clips like yourself should not be talking to big and powerful people like me.

Clipit: I'm the one who checks you're spelling…

Kaoru Gal: Aa…yes, well….-Stuffs orange into mouth-

Clipit: Just start the story!

Warnings: Language this time, but I'm sure you can handle it.

Recap: _"Shhh. Relax." He breathed nuzzling her hair._

_At that moment the door opened and revealed a boy about 14 years old. He blushed when his wide eyes took in the two of them._

"_Ah…um…Sano told me to get you." He stammered._

_Battousai to Kaoru's embarrassment continued to stroke her arms although his eyes and attention was focused on the boy. "What for?"_

"_One of ours has been beaten up pretty bad." The boy replied still averting his eyes from the couple._

_Battousai unwound his arms slowly from her. "Give her a windowless room, lock the door and guard it." He ordered running out of the room._

_The boy motioned for her to follow him back into the dreary hall._

_This will be never ending, Battousai... Kaoru thought as the boy searched for the right room._

_Because, I'll never give myself up to you_

OoOoOo

"In here." The young boy ordered opening a small dirt stained door.

Kaoru glared at the boy before she peered inside.

It was pitch black considering the lack of windows. From the dull lighting in the hallway she could tell that there was a chest at one end of the room and a pile of rags in the other corner. She guessed that was for sleeping on.

Other then that the room was bare and gave off a strong feeling of neglect. She took a small step in then froze, wondering if she could overpower the boy. She sized him up. Probably.

"Don't even think about it. If you beat me up a million others will come to take you out. And even you can't face more then at least ten men at once, can you?" the boy sneered.

_He's right, the brat. _Kaoru sighed and moved into the room, watching as the door closed quickly, shutting off the little light of the hall. She curled up and leaned against the wall wondering what Misao was doing.

0o0o0

"Hey, Kaoru?" Misao called rapping her fist gently against the shut door. "You awake? It's almost twelve!"

No answer.

"Kaoru!" Misao knocked slightly harder and raised her voice. She waited as patiently as someone like Misao could. "Okay fine! I'm coming in!" she roared kicking the door with her ankle.

No response.

"You asked for it!" she warned her older friend before she threw herself against the door with all her strength. The door whined against the sudden weight and gave way quickly.

Misao fell with the door but got up quickly, a grin on her face, expecting to see Kaoru's face red from anger. She scanned the room and slowly the smile faded, replaced with a frown. "Kaoru?"

The futon was bare, but showed signs of being slept in. Misao's brow furrowed. So she didn't run away…

She walked over to the futon and bent down close to it. She could see the imprint in the pillow and the few stray strands of black hair abandoned on the pillow. Kaoru had definitely been here.

Misao turned around, feeling how cold it was. The window was wide open allowing an icy wind to fly in. She remembered the bang she had heard last night. Kaoru had said that she was simply closing the window. _She must have been snatched while she was closing the window_! Misao concluded, looking proud that she figured it out so quickly.

Then she frowned again, realizing that simply knowing what happened wouldn't solve the problem.

She sat back with a soft thump, a thoughtful expression on her young face. She knew that Battousai had Kaoru, but where?

"Damn. He could be anywhere!" Misao cursed running a hand through her long bangs.

"Yo Misao?" a voice of a young girl called loudly from outside the room.

"Go get Danny for me!" Misao answered, not moving.

A girl in her early teens appeared in the doorway. Her layered black hair stuck to her thin face and her dark brown eyes snapped around the room. "Where's Rose?"

"Out." Misao answered slowly, not wanting the whole gang panicked.

"Huh." The girl nodded. Rose was always out and about the city. "Danny's not here today."

"Shit. Why not?"

The girl giggled. "He's busy with Hikaru…"

"Where is he?" Misao demanded impatiently.

The girl paused and scrunched up her face in thought. "I think he left to take her to his place…why do you need him?"

"I wanted to team up with Rose but I don't know where she went. Danny rocks at finding people so I thought I could ask him for help…" Misao lied easily.

"Oh, well he's at his house. You could go to him, though he won't be happy if you interrupt something."

"Oh well, he should have done that last night." Misao answered briskly getting up.

"Can I come?"

"No." came the flat reply.

"But-"

"Rei…" The older girl said in warning.

The girl named Rei pouted. "Why not?"

"You might see Danny and Hikaru doing something…unpleasant." Misao struggled to find the appropriate word.

Rei snorted. "So?"

"No."

"I don't care if I see something unpleasant though!"

"No!"

OoOoO

"Hey Danny!" yelled Misao buzzing the apartment door's bell.

She heard someone curse loudly, a crash, another curse. She smiled, sounded like Danny.

The door opened a slit and a gray eye peered out at her. "What the fuck do you want, Misao?" he hissed.

"I need your help."

"I'm busy, so sorry, come back another time. Have a nice day." He told her dryly, making to close the door.

Misao stuck out her foot quickly, keeping the door from being shut. Something she had seen Kaoru do tons of times. "Can't. This is important."

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah? That's nice, but so is what I'm doing…so…"

Misao sigh, Kaoru had always said she was too easy going. "No. Get the hell out here. Now." She barked, but keeping a pleasant smile on her face.

The two glared at each other until the older of the two finally gave in. "Fine! Just don't come in!" The door slammed shut making a small rat that had been lingering in the hall skitter away in fright.

Misao could hear Danny speaking in low tones to Hikaru who seemed indignant. A few moments later the door opened quickly and was shut even faster so that Misao wouldn't see inside.

He was tall and had a thin face and thick blonde hair giving away the fact that he was a foreigner. His large gray eyes were sharp and dark, throwing off his otherwise innocent appearance, that and the metal chain of a rose with 19 thorns around his neck.

He glared at Misao, although a hint of amusement lay in his eyes. "You're changing and I'm not sure I like it, been hanging out with Rose too much?"

"Are you implying that she is rubbing off on me?" Misao demanded sarcastically putting her hands on her hips.

"Just a thought."

"Hm. Well I learn from the best."

"Great. Well tell me what's up. This better be good." He groaned, running his hand through his hair.

"It is. I need you to help me find Kaoru." Misao said seriously, using Kaoru's real name this time. Danny was one of Kaoru's close friends so it was okay for him to refer to her by Kaoru, although he usually used the nickname Rose for fun.

"Does she want to be found?"

"She's been snatched. Or forced into leaving."

"Kaoru? Our Kaoru? Snatched?"

"Yes."

Danny shook his head, disbelieving. "Who the hell could snatch Kaoru?"

"Battousai could, evidently."

The older boy froze. "Shit! Battousai?" he cursed again. "I can't believe she was stupid enough to take him on! He's not just a gang leader; he's a killer!"

OOoOo

"Wake up." A voice cooed while a gentle hand shook her awake.

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open and she stared, dazed, into the face of Battousai. As soon as she came to her senses her soft gaze turned into a glare. She slapped his hands off her shoulders.

"What?" she snapped.

He stood up, smirking. "Not a morning person, huh?"

"It's morning?"

He nodded.

"You didn't…" she trailed off awkwardly.

Battousai chuckled and grinned at her, helping her to her feet. "Poor Rose is disappointed."

"Shut up." She growled looking around. She was still in the maddeningly dark room, although a flashlight was turned on in the corner now. She returned her eyes to the gang leader. "So I'm free to go?"

He sighed. "Parting is sad, is it not?"

"Cut the crap. I take it I can leave now?"

Battousai smiled. "You have to return, you know that don't you?" His smile widened as he watched her face fall.

"What? Are you just going to appear whenever you want me?" she scoffed.

"I could, but I have a better idea." He took her hand, ignoring the way she tried to jerk her hand back and held it firm. From his pocket he drew a small silver cell phone. He pressed his lips against her hand softly and licked each finger before pressing the phone into her palm. "Here is your leash."

She cocked a delicate eyebrow. "Where did you nick this?"

"Off some kid."

Kaoru almost smiled at the reply. "I could always just turn this off or chuck it."

"And I could always just come get you myself. No skin off my back. I'm using the phone for your sake not mine."

Kaoru scowled, seeing his point and pocketed the phone, immediately hating it.

His amber eyes glowed as he watched her movements. "Good girl. Now come here and give me a kiss goodbye."

"You're kidding me." Kaoru spat, looking disgusted.

He didn't respond.

Kaoru, hating herself, leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

He smirked and grabbed her. "You can do better then that." He whispered huskily in her ear before pushing his lips against hers in an aggressive kiss.

Finally he let her go and she tumbled back. She ran to the door then paused once she was in the doorway. She turned and raised her middle finger, mouthing the words 'screw you'. Then she ran.

Battousai blinked, then laughed. "Really, Rose. You do amuse me to no end."

OoOoOo

Kaoru Gal: Go me! I did it!

Clipit: Big deal.

Kaoru Gal: shut up! You're supposed to be encouraging me!

Clipit: Uh…Way….to…go…-Forces a smile-

Kaoru Gal: It's just my luck to get a cynical paper clip assistant.

Ti: Poor KG

Kaoru Gal: Poor me…-Hugs twin-

Crystal: Please, not in front of me! –Shields eyes-

Ti: -Sticks out tongue-

Sano: A kiss is no fun without some tongue!

Crystal: Ew nasty images!

Kaoru Gal: If that made you think nasty things you are way too naive.

Crystal: Go screw yourself.

CC: Now guys…I think KG needs to answer the reviews now. (Peacemaker)

ANSWERS TO REVIEWS

satsujin-muzai

Hey thanks to you I updated! -Shakes hand- Good job!

purplehairedpunk

Aw but Kenshin is naturally a naughty boy…

Adelaide MacGregor

I know I suck at making long chapters, but quality not quantity, eh?

Reply: -Silence-

Krystal

You really think I made it realistic? –Blinks- Yay!

tkdl

I tried to update soon, but I failed…

aznmoonstargurl

Poor Kaoru indeed –Sniggers-

Lenna Hunter

Haha! At first I thought you were a stalker…heh

nilnil

Don't worry, in this story Kenshin is a good person, deep down…there somewhere. He just acts like a, what did you call it, a colorful word yes.

crasyducky

It's fun too make the characters out of character! -Evil laugh-

tenshi hoshiko

I know you want more! (not meant to sound wrong)

Lyna

Um, I don't think Kaoru knows any martial arts in this story, maybe she could learn some though.

Spring Rose

Kaoru must have spunk! 'cuz she's a spunky person!

Rurouni-maxi

I'm magical! Haha!

Via x Infinito

Thanks, hope you stick with the story then!

elgaladangel  
Thank you! I'm glad to know that I'm portraying Kaoru well…and duh Kenshin is hot!

!Miko Kagome Archer  
I thought I needed to have a reason Kenshin is the way he is, so Tomoe just popped in

anon

I know, I did make Kaoru seem too weak, but maybe Kenshin was just so much stronger?

kawaii meeh  
Thank you so much! And, you're right! That boy was Yahiko! Good for you!

meeh2DaLu  
Thank you! Usually I'm, so bad at developing the character so it was nice to hear that!

kimberlyann  
I know I liked that part too when she asked for the worst beer they had…haha!

.Xujin  
I wouldn't mind being Battousai's sex slave! -Snickers-

.Ayuka  
It's okay, it's kind of hard to make really long reviews that actually make sense! You know?

Amber Wolf  
.Thanks! Love your pen name, by the way

I LUV Anime 0.0  
Hey thanks! You rock for being so nice! Have an orange –gives orange-

Sims are awsome  
Hey! I know you!

Dhalf-breed-demon-fox

Don't worry, Kaoru will find a way to get her revenge

royal blueKitsune  
Is it okay that the story is rough? –blinks-

lilrich  
Thanks! I'm happy!

pkimburger  
Everything works towards Kenshin's advantage! Haha! That's what it probably seems like to Kaoru.

duDe  
Haha! Kick ass Kaoru!

Snow Lepord  
-Teary eyes- You like my stories! You're so nice! Thank you so much!

.BlueberryStain  
I know I'm talented! Haha! Just kidding…heh

Brittanie Love  
Thanks! Interesting review! Haha

Black Metalmark  
I know that was funny how the whole chapter was basically me responding to a million reviews!

Jisusaken  
I couldn't think of anymore…

Reignashii

I know I didn't mean to make Kaoru out as weak, she really isn't. Kenshin is just at a whole different level.

Kaoru4  
Kenshin won't be a '!#$' all the time…-laughs-  
Um, when the law says she has to do anything Kenshin asks of her he can't demand her lands because that would defeat the purpose of choosing. So yes there are limits.

rain angst  
Kenshin is a bad boy for attempting many things…-shifty eyes-

Review my people!

Ti: Or else…

Kaoru Gal: Twiny, don't scare my readers…

Zolo: Why shouldn't she?

Kaoru Gal: You guys live to make my life difficult, don't you?

Crystal: Damn right!


	4. Ringing

**19 Thorns of a Rose**

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Joh: Sorry about slow updating, and if you read my other stories I'm stuck on a lot of them that's why I haven't been updating a lot of them. Sorry.

0o0o0o0

_Battousai smiled. "You have to return, you know that don't you?" His smile widened as he watched her face fall._

"_What? Are you just going to appear whenever you want me?" she scoffed._

"_I could, but I have a better idea." He took her hand, ignoring the way she tried to jerk her hand back and held it firm. From his pocket he drew a small silver cell phone. He pressed his lips against her hand softly and licked each finger before pressing the phone into her palm. "Here is your leash."_

0o0o0o0

Kaoru leaned back against the chain link fence and glared at the silver cell in her palm. She wanted to throw it, but that wouldn't stop Battousai. Instead, she pocketed it reluctantly.

'Time to head back.' She thought, standing up straight.

"Kaoru? Shit, are you okay?" a loud voice carried itself down the narrow street.

She looked up and smiled slightly at her younger sister. "Misao. Hi."

The girl scowled and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Where the hell is Battousai? Did he hurt you?"

"Of course not. What's Danny doing with you? He's a pervert."

Danny smirked. "You have such high opinions of me, Rose."

"Not opinions, observations. Anyway, what _are_ you doing with Misao?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh you know, a little bit of this and a little bit of that…" he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Misao snorted. "He's busy with Hikaru. No, we were looking for you."

"What? I can't take a walk without worrying you?"

"It wasn't just a walk! Battousai was involved, wasn't he?"

Kaoru shook her head. She didn't want to worry everyone. "No."

Misao stared at her. "But…the window was open and…" she trailed off helplessly.

"I always leave by windows, it's a habit you know."

"Ugh, Misao you idiot! You dragged me out here for nothing!" Danny growled, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"No matter. By the way, Danny. What happened to Hikaru when you left?" Kaoru grinned and poked her friend in the arm teasingly.

"She went to school, I guess."

Kaoru's brow furrowed together in a thoughtful frown. "Haven't been there in a long time." She glanced at her younger sister. "It's been a while, huh?"

Misao shrugged, irritable. "You always said school's a waste of time."

"It is…" Kaoru shook her head. "I just forgot about it."

Danny nodded in understanding. "So, Rose, where have you been then if not with Battousai?"

"About." She answered vaguely.

"Misao, why don't you find us a place to have lunch." Danny suggested, glaring at her.

Misao huffed and sprinted ahead of them, leading them someplace to eat. She knew Danny wanted to talk to Kaoru alone, but she was still annoyed by it.

The foreigner waited until he was sure Misao was out of earshot before he turned to Kaoru. "You need to get away from him."

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about Kaoru." He sighed. "I'm serious about this."

Kaoru was silent for a long moment. Finally she whispered, "I can't get away from him. Please don't tell Misao or anyone else about this!"

"I won't, we're friends right?"

"Right."

"So that means I'm going to have to help you. As much as I would rather be doing…other things…it's a friendship rule. Gotta help you." He winked playfully at her.

"So there's nothing I can do to stop you?"

"Nope!" he replied cheerfully.

"You guys done flirting?" Misao yelled from ahead of the two. She was waiting outside a small dusty bar. When the other two-gang members caught up to her she stepped inside.

Kaoru and Danny stepped in after her and ignored the looks from the various older men who were drinking. The three sat at a small table, letting the smell of smoke and fries settle around them.

"Get me something to eat, now!" Danny hollered, resting his feet on the tabletop.

Kaoru frowned and slammed her fist down on his left boot, the one nearer to her. "Feet off the table." She growled.

"Yes, ma'am." He winced in pain and dragged his feet off the table.

"Get up and get us some food, they're not gonna serve us." Kaoru ordered, glaring at one of the men who was staring openly at her.

"Why me?"

"Because you're closest!"

"No I'm not! Misao is!"

"Are you suggesting that my sister should wait on us? You pig! Get your lazy ass up already!" Kaoru barked loudly, causing Danny to scramble out of his seat and rush over to the counter.

Misao giggled, her bad mood seeming to be gone.

Kaoru smiled back. Things were beginning to return to normal. If only she could forget the cold phone in her pocket, reminding her of Battousai.

"Your food." Danny grumbled dropping several plates on the table carelessly.

She smiled at him. "Thank you!"

He rolled his eyes and sat down, not noticing how the smile on his friend's face slid off.

A few hours later

"Um, you will be paying for this?" the young woman asked Kaoru once they had finished.

Kaoru blinked, then smirked at the woman. She stood up. "I'm Rose. I don't pay."

0o0o0o0

'So far, so good. He hasn't called yet.' Kaoru mused, walking down the rows of old apartments. 'I wonder if my Aunt even remembers me, it's been so long since I've actually slept there.'

She glanced up at the dark building. It looked just like all the others on the block. With a sigh Kaoru headed inside. No one was awake.

'She lives on the 3rd floor I believe…' Kaoru walked over tot eh elevators but decided on the stairs. Elevators here broke easily.

The stairs smelled like urine and were littered. She was used to it.

Up the stairs and through the door into a dark rickety hall. White doors lined the hall, paint peeling off of them, room numbers faded into the door.

'105…106…107…108…109..110' Kaoru nodded and tried the door, hoping it was unlocked. No luck. With a sigh she bent down over her converses and pulled out a paper clip from the heel.

Working quickly she soon had the paper clip bent in a certain way and pushed it into the lock, working it skillfully until she heard a gentle click.

She smiled at her skills and pushed the door open. The apartment was dark and the grimy windows had moth eaten shades pulled down over it. An old black and white TV was playing muted of course, sending flickers of light across the room.

Kaoru sighed and switch the TV off and tiptoed to a door across the room. She peeked in and spied on a woman snoring loudly in a small bed. Good. She closed the door and left to the room next door.

She closed the door behind her and looked around her old room. A ratty western bed was pushed against wall, red covers draping off the sides. A dresser with random possessions was in one corner; drawers spilling open revealing old clothing. Bags and bottles were littered across the floor, adding to the messy surroundings.

Kaoru pulled her hair loose and flopped down on the bed. It was cold and the mattress sunk under her weight. She closed her eyes wearily.

What was that? Something was vibrating in her pocket. A feeling of loathing rose in her as she pulled out the phone. It was ringing.

0o0o0o0

Joh: to be honest, I had a lot of trouble writing this. It was so slow. But now worries, the next one shall have a lot more action in it. Trust me, okay?

ANSWERS TO REVIEWS

happyloveygirl  
Thanks! I'm sure this was a slow update, but I tried right? Nice new account!

Purplehairedpunk  
Thanks! That's so cool! I'm flattered that you like this story so much!

.Via x Infinito  
Don't you love that leash idea? Haha!

UNCHAINED BEAST  
Dude, you have multi-colored socks! Rock on! XD And yes you're pen name is awesome! Good job on the originality!

Cyberwing  
Sorry if you think this chapter is boring, I think it is compared to the others…;;

Snow Lepord  
He is a jerk! Kaoru can't run away from him though, because she can't just abandon her gang and what not…poor Kaoru!

patience&love  
Hmm, good point! Kaoru really should have gotten drunk after drinking that beer thing! Let's just say she has a high tolerance for beer!

Pixel-the-evil-fairy  
Thank you evil fairy! XD

Black Metalmark  
Thanks, last chapter was the best. Don't know why, just was…

byekxk 4 ever  
Of course! Soon enough?

lilrich  
Aw thank you! You sound really interested!

I LUV Anime 0.0  
Go oranges! -Dances-

bubblygoo  
Me too, best part was the kiss!

2dalu  
I hope you like this chapter

Horsegirl  
Did I update soon enough?

Anime Girl  
Thank you! Glad you love it, I love writing it!

Rurouni-maxi  
I love Battousai as a pervert! It's so much fun to write! What's up with the cell phone? Well I always thought of them as leashes parents put on kids sooooo…XD

tif  
Sure! But if I make Aoshi kaoru's brother then Misao can't get it on with him because she's Kaoru's sister! I can have Aoshi be a brother like figure to Kaoru though!

antica  
Cool review! Thanks!

Kaoru4  
Everyone loves the kiss scene! Haha!

Shinta-FAn  
Thank yous!

Reignashii  
Sorry, I'll make Kaoru get back at Battousai soon! She shall get her revenge on him! But that's all I can say…

Jisusaken  
Haha! I just said that to the person before you! Yep, I have something planned with Kaoru getting her revenge on Kenshin.

rain angst  
Kenshin is very huggable and loveable!

LadyAkina  
I figured that would be too much if Kenshin bothered her during the night. She deserves some rest. Why 19 thorns? You'll see…it's a surprise!

insaneningen14  
Oh, this is your first story? I'm so flattered you read mine first! Welcome aboard then!

tenshi hoshiko  
No, but I could have someone teach her martial arts, you know?

Adelaide MacGregor  
Yep, I know what you mean.

half-breed-demon-fox  
The end was cute, I agree!

Review my friends!


	5. Cherry St

**19 Thorns of a Rose**

Disclaimer: No claims on this one people!

Joh: Hey! I'm so bad at these updates…sigh

_0o0o0_

_Kaoru pulled her hair loose and flopped down on the bed. It was cold and the mattress sunk under her weight. She closed her eyes wearily._

_What was that? Something was vibrating in her pocket. A feeling of loathing rose in her as she pulled out the phone. It was ringing._

0o0o0o0

The young teenager was tempted to throw the cell phone across the room and watch it break as it hit the wall. But no, he would find her anyway.

After the phone rung two more times Kaoru forced herself to pull it out of her pocket and flip it open. "Yeah?"

"Rose," his smooth voice flowed across the line caressing her ears. "Meet me on Cherry St."

"Now?" she asked irritably. She didn't even know where that was.

"If you don't want your sister dead."

Kaoru froze; not noticing how hard her hand was trembling. "Sister? I don't have a sister…"

"Yes you do. Misao." He said patiently.

"How do you know?" Kaoru demanded. Misao and her were sisters, but they didn't live together so most people never realized that they were related.

Battousai chuckled. "I just know. Now come. I expect you to be here in 30 minutes."

"Wait, but I-!" the line went dead as a soft click could be heard. "Damn." She cursed shutting the phone off.

Reluctantly Kaoru got out off bed and crept out of the room. 'Where the hell is Cherry St anyway?' she thought desperately to herself. An image of Misao's bloody body flashed in her mind. 'That bastard…he didn't need to bring her into this.'

As silently as she had come she made her way outside. Once she had exited the building she stood still to allow her dark yes to adjust to the night.

'Cherry St…Cherry St…I don't think I have any maps…it must be in the better part of the city though, otherwise I probably would have recognized the name.' Kaoru sighed and looked up into the sky.

Starless, as usual.

Another sigh and she was on her way, walking down the sidewalk. "Half an hour, huh?" Kaoru murmured to herself aloud. Considering the fact that she didn't know where this place was it wasn't a lot of time.

'I need Danny for this, but I shouldn't get him involved.' Kaoru told herself glumly. With that last thought Kaoru broke into a run, bounding down the narrow streets.

0o0o0

Battousai smirked to himself as he glanced at his watch. "26 minutes Rose." He murmured softly.

"So you're serious about this?" Sano asked, chuckling slightly.

Battousai cocked his head to the side and grinned. "Of course. She's fun, don't you think?"

His friend laughed. "You're twisted!"

"I know." Was the amused reply. "25 minutes."

0o0o0

"Damn it!" Kaoru swore, bending over to catch her breath. She was standing alone on the clean white strip pavement. Green yards and fancy houses were spread out on either side of the street.

"Where the hell is this place?" she muttered, frustrated. "How does he expect me to find it?"

She cursed again and checked the cell phone for the time. "20 more minutes."

0o0o0

"Does she even know where Cherry St is?" Sano asked suddenly, glancing at his friend.

"No."

"And you only gave her half an hour?"

Battousai smiled slightly. "She should be able to find it." He broke off and glanced at his watch. "18 minutes left."

"I can't believe you." Sano chuckled, stretching his arms above his head.

0o0o0

"17 minutes!" Kaoru exclaimed. She leaned against the street light, thinking. There was no one out this late at night, so one could give her directions. She could just wander around and hope to stumble upon Cherry St, but she didn't have time to do that.

She looked up at the houses. 'Sturdy roofs, maybe I could…' she smirked. Yes, it seemed Kaoru had found a solution.

0o0o0

"8 minutes remaining." Battousai laughed softly, brushing his long bangs out of his face.

"She's not going to make it…" Sano was cut off when Battousai raised a hand, silencing him.

"Quiet. She is here."

Sano turned around when he heard a soft thump behind him. A girl had just landed in the middle of the street. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail and fell across her back.

Beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face, showing that she had been going at a fast pace. She straightened and looked Battousai in the eye, blue eyes shimmering with defiance.

"I made it." She told him calmly, striding up to him.

Battousai leaned towards her and waved his hand lazily at Sano, signaling for him to leave. "So you have." He whispered in her ear.

0o0o0

Joh: sorry, I just thought that was a cool last line to stop at.

Don't have time to answer the reviews today, sorry!

Thank you to all my readers, please review!


	6. Eclipse

**19 Thorns of a Rose**

Disclaimer: It isn't mine!

Joh: Hey my readers! Sorry for the long wait, I'll try my best with this chapter!

0oo0o0o0

"_Quiet. She is here."_

_Sano turned around when he heard a soft thump behind him. A girl had just landed in the middle of the street. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail and fell across her back._

_Beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face, showing that she had been going at a fast pace. She straightened and looked Battousai in the eye, blue eyes shimmering with defiance._

"_I made it." She told him calmly, striding up to him._

_Battousai leaned towards her and waved his hand lazily at Sano, signaling for him to leave. "So you have." He whispered in her ear._

0o0o0

Battousai traced her jaw line with lazy fingers.

"What did you want?" Kaoru hissed out, doing her best not to slap away his hand.

He lowered his hand, much to Kaoru's relief, and grinned. "I wanted company tonight."

She glared at him, fury rising inside of her. As she opened her mouth to snap back he spoke.

"You've been to the clubs before, haven't you?" he asked her suddenly, eyes sparking.

Kaoru raised her eyebrows. What type of question was that? Of course she had gone clubbing before. Not one of those large shiny clubs of course. "Yeah." She answered slowly.

"That's good." He murmured.

"Why? What are you planning?" Kaoru asked. Hopefully he hadn't called her down for her company in a different way. She repressed a shudder.

Battousai curled a lock of her black hair around his finger absentmindedly. "I just wanted to go out tonight."

"Did you? I kind of wanted to sleep." She said dryly.

Battousai shrugged and pulled her forward, pressing himself against her. "We can do something _else _if you want," he whispered huskily into her ear.

She pulled back quickly. "No thanks."

He smirked and twined his fingers with hers. "You'll have fun, I promise."

"You're just trying to get me drunk." Kaoru pointed out bluntly.

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't need to get you tipsy to get you in bed with me."

She glowered at him and dug her nails into his hand, but he didn't even flinch.

"Well, let's go." He said softly, tugging her along the streets.

Kaoru fell into a sulky silence as they plotted down the streets together. It was going to be a long night.

0o0 (I got bored with that scene)

"This is it?" Kaoru scoffed as she was pushed into the club.

It was located in a dim basement with a grimy door labeled 'Eclipse'. The inside was crowded with a pack of swaying teens that didn't have anywhere else to go. Loud music blared from speakers making your head and ears thrum in time with the beat.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Battousai sneered down at her and pulled her through the crowd to the bar.

Kaoru stared at him blankly as he sat down and raised his eyebrows at her, his expression demanding her to take a seat next to him.

With a sigh she sat and rested her arms moodily on the bar, leaning forward so that a curtain of ebony hair blocked her face.

Next thing she knew a cup of clear liquid was being thrust under her nose. Kaoru jumped and pulled back quickly, eyeing the drink with suspicion. "What is it?" she asked, sniffing at it.

"A drink. You need to relax." Battousai answered in a bored tone.

"I don't drink." That was partially true seeing as how Kaoru only drank on special occasions. In her opinion she didn't need any kind of intoxication to make her mellow.

An amused chuckle was wrung from Battousai's lips as he absorbed her words. "Really? The Great Rose doesn't drink? You're kidding, right?"

Kaoru raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

He shook his head in disbelief and shook the cup at her. "Take it. You'll like it."

"No I won't."

"How do you know if you've never tried before?" The gang leader shot back, frowning slightly. He was getting annoyed. He always did have a low tolerance to these kinds of things.

Kaoru growled and swiped the drink from him, jugging it down in one gulp. The cool liquid burned down her throat in a satisfying way, leaving her with a warm aftertaste. "Happy?" she hissed, slamming the now empty cup down on the bar.

Battousai grinned and raised his hand, ordering for another drink. In a few seconds a second glass was placed before the girl. "Up for a second round?"

Without hesitation Kaoru gulped it down, smacking her lips loudly. She turned her defiant blue eyes on Battousai and smirked. "What about you? You can dish it out but you can't take it huh?" She teased.

A smile tugged his lips up. This girl was really something. "Oh, is that a challenge Rose?"

She shrugged her shoulders, her face flushed. "Take it as whatever you want it to be."

Without another word he ordered two more drinks, one for himself and one for Kaoru. "Cheers." He raised his glass before sipping it all down smoothly. He licked his lips suggestively as he slammed the glass down.

Azure eyes narrowed as Kaoru gripped her drink tightly. So it was a challenge huh…?

0o0

Kaoru swayed along with the group of dancers, not hearing the actual music, but listening to the beat. Her hips rocked in time with the thumping through her chest, and her arms swung gracefully enough for a drunken person.

Battousai watched her hungrily from the corner he was sitting in, nameless girls draped over him. He knew they were speaking to him, but he was busy taking in the sight of Rose letting her self go.

Her hair spun out around her, swinging with her like a dark web.

Battousai closed his amber eyes and let his head fall back, thinking about how nice it would be if he could get Rose to act like this more often.

0o0

Kaoru had her eyes closed to everyone, not even paying attention to random hands straying across her body.

That was until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a hot breath played across her ear.

"What's your name babe?"

She sprung open her eyes and turned her head slightly to stare into onyx eyes. "Fuck off." She told him bluntly, stumbling out of his grasp.

The stranger pouted playfully, his handsome features enhanced by the shadowy club. He had long brown locks that fell partially into his tanned face where dark eyes were set, staring out at you in a calculating way.

His full lips parted into a smirk as he grabbed her arms, pulling her close. "I think you're drunk." He whispered huskily, turning his head to the side to survey her through one eye.

Kaoru studied the black band in his ear for a moment before pulling away again, more violently this time. "What the hell do you care? Back off already!" She snarled, fisting her hands.

"Not until you tell me your name."

Kaoru breathed in deeply and turned to walk away from him, but a cold hand latched onto her wrist.

That did it.

She swung out at him, hitting him squarely in the gut. She withdrew her arm slightly, watching as he doubled over clutching his sides. "I think you're right. I am drunk…I was aiming for your face." She sneered.

He looked up, scowling. "You bitch!" he swore, straightening slightly.

Kaoru swung her fist once more but he knocked her aside. Kaoru stumbled into someone who immediately pushed her away.

Not that many people seemed to be concerned about the fist fight taking place in the middle of the dance floor. It happened before.

Kaoru pushed her way through the crowd, head swimming and eyes blurring. It wasn't like her to run from a fight, but the intoxication seemed to have knocked up her senses a bit and she was in no mood to take on a fight in this condition.

She turned and frowned when she noticed the tall man following her. Crap.

With a resigned sigh she turned to face him, glowering. "What the hell is your problem? Go get a whore if you must, just leave me alone!"

He glared at her and unconsciously rubbed his stomach where she had punched him. "That's gonna leave a mark you slut." He growled.

"Oh no. I hope I didn't mar your perfect skin, how awful." Kaoru crooned sarcastically, flipping her long hair back.

He gritted his teeth and lunged forward, aiming at her face. Kaoru ducked clumsily and nearly tripped.

Quickly she swung her right foot out, kicking him sharply on the knee. With a leap back she caught herself on the bar edge, breathing heavily as the room began to spin dizzily around her.

She could hear the man cursing and advancing on her, the music blaring, and the drunken laughter…

A fist connected with her head, forceful enough to have sent her flying back if it weren't for the sturdy bar she was leaning against.

Kaoru inhaled sharply. Truthfully, she was used to hits like that, maybe even worse then that, but in her current state it was enough to make her feel nauseas. She gasped for breath as she kneeled over, clutching her head.

She opened her eyes and saw his legs. He had gotten closer now. Hiding a smirk she brought up her leg and kneed him hard in the groin. A satisfying howl of pain reached her ears.

But her satisfaction didn't last long before a wave of sickness swept through her forcing her to bend over.

As she closed her eyes tightly fighting the nausea rising within her she didn't see the man rise and pull back his fist.

A color of pain flashed before her eyes as she felt the impact in her side before she fell to the ground coughing madly. "Damn it." She cursed through gags.

Kaoru felt her eyesight slipping away. She heard a strange rise of noise and crashes then felt herself being lifted and carried away until he blare of sound left to be replaced with the gentle noise of rain.

Cool droplets ran down her cheeks and body, rousing her from her half conscious state. Kaoru looked up and saw Battousai holding her with a bemused look on his face.

Kaoru frowned and began to struggle wildly, demanding to be put down.

Battousai blinked then set her down on the sidewalk, wrapping a supportive arm around her waist as she steadied herself.

"What happened?" she asked groggily peering at him with glazed over eyes.

He didn't answer; he merely laughed and grinned down at her. "You're really something else, you know that?" He trailed off, shaking his head laughing quietly as the rain poured down on the two.

0o0o0

Joh: I tried. It didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to, but I think it passes.

Answers to Reviews

Polly  
Your wish is my command! -Bows-

Garowyn  
Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.

Kikio  
Don't worry, Battousai didn't take Misao, but he does know her location so he could if he wanted to.

Hot German Butt sex  
I tried to make this chapter come close to Fluff, but this story isn't very fluffy. Nice pen name by the way…XD

aznmoonstargurl  
Aww you're too sweet! Thank you so much for putting this on your favorites.

rose-in-may  
I know, but I had really bad writer's block! I'm sorry for the LONG delay. I'll try harder.

Sara-Chan 11  
Is this chapter long? I tried to make it long but it may still be short.

underworld  
Sorry, sorry! -Bows head- Hopefully this chapter didn't have a bad cliff hanger?

ELLIE 31773  
Ah, a new face on ffnet? Welcome aboard then! Glad you picked my story first to read!

Adelaide MacGregor  
You actually liked my cliffhanger? yay!

raechan-17  
Yes, the 19 thorns does symbolize something, but I can't tell you! It's a secret.

.Kuroi Tsuki Jyurian  
I've been writing this for nearly a month now, that's how bad my writer's block is. But at least I was working on it.

Kuroi Tsuki Jyurian  
I haven't read any Kenshin fan fictions either in a while. Kind of funny since I still write them. Oh well…

KTJduDe  
Aw, I'm so flattered to know that my cliffhanger has been getting to you. –Evil smile- Things are going as planned then…

kkfan  
Yes, I do seem to indulge myself in cliffhangers, don't I? -Evil laugh-

Lady Dark Angel  
Me? A tease? -Scandalized look- Haha!

Via x Infinito  
Sorry about the short chapter. I hope this one was long enough.

Ayuka  
No offense taken. I knew that was a really short chapter!

lilrich  
Thank you so much! I hope you love this chapter too!

plili125  
I'm sorry to leave you hanging like that!

Pixel-the-evil-fairy  
I love evil Battousai!

Jisusaken  
Heh heh, sorry about the torturing you part…

tenshi hoshiko  
Thank you! Is this a nice chapter too?

Aniwolf  
Thank you! Sorry about the long wait, hope I didn't annoy you!

Rurouni-maxi  
Yes, almost all guys are perverts. But then again almost all girls are perverts too! Hah!

satsujin-muzai  
Yes…sometimes I just see a line that's a perfect stopping place and I can't help myself.

ladydot  
Hahah! 'Holey moley' you're funny.

happyloveygirl  
Kenshin hasn't done much to Kaoru yet it seems.

bubblygoo  
I know I know! Shortness sucks!

Dragon Snow  
Yes, Misao gets her Aoshi in this, although the story will remain centered around Battousai and Kaoru. And yes, they will get their…'alone' time!

antica  
Now your wonders have been answered.

Firalyn Tiatra  
It's okay, I celebrated Christmas. You probably don't know what I'm talking about seeing as how I haven't updated in forever!

Reignashii  
Thank you so much! I'll try hard to update!

peanut butter  
Aw thanks! I'm glad my writing flows for you!

horsegirl  
Thanks! And so now you know, what happens next.

crasyducky  
Quality not quantity. Just kidding. Quantity does help in this case.

meghan  
I didn't update soon did I?

Review please!

-Joh


	7. Their Eyes

**19 Thorns of a Rose**

Disclaimer: Not mine so blah!

Joh: I'm finally updating! Yay! Be happy!

Note: I changed the rating because I figured that M is more appropriate…yeah…

Warnings: Language…and lime stuff

0o0o0

_Battousai blinked then set her down on the sidewalk, wrapping a supportive arm around her waist as she steadied herself._

"_What happened?" she asked groggily peering at him with glazed over eyes._

_He didn't answer; he merely laughed and grinned down at her. "You're really something else, you know that?" He trailed off, shaking his head laughing quietly as the rain poured down on the two._

0o0o0

"Fucking rain." Kaoru growled, pulling her dripping strands of hair out of her face.

Battousai eyed her thoughtfully. "You don't like rain? Thought you would."

She scowled, turning on him, swaying slightly. "Oh yeah?" she snorted and shook her head, ignoring the way it made her head pound. "You don't know shit about me…"

He shrugged and raised his eyebrows. "And you know nothing of me either so we're even."

"Correction: I don't wanna know anything about you."

He grinned leaned towards her so that their noses were just touching. "Is that so? I think you're a bit…_curious."_

Kaoru rolled her azure eyes to the stormy sky. "Yeah, sure." She answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Irritably she swatted away his supportive arm, insisting that she could walk without his aid. Grumbling she stomped ahead of him, arms crossed over her chest.

Battousai honestly didn't care as he watched her body from behind. The way her thin shirt clung to her skin, revealing her body shape nicely.

'Too bad she's not wearing white…' he thought to himself, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Stop looking at me like that or else I'll kick your ass!" Kaoru warned him, not even turning to glance at him.

Normally Battousai would have made it clear who was the one giving orders but he simply waved it off. She was drunk and he was feeling a _bit _too lazy to cause a fight.

He merely laughed softly, tilting his head up to meet the rain pelting down.

As the cool droplets fell against his closed eyelids he couldn't help but compare Kaoru to _her._

They were so different, but so much the same.

They had the same clever eyes and quick mouth. The same graceful movements…

But Kaoru was so quick to temper…while _she _was always so calm.

Kaoru was as rough and wild as a boy while _she _was always so elegant.

Kaoru fought to get her way while _she _used delicate manipulation to get what she wanted.

Kaoru hated the rain while _she _had always loved it.

But their eyes…their eyes were the same.

Cool, calculating, and spirited.

0o0

Kaoru practically threw herself down once they reached Battousai's hang out.

Battousai decided to ignore her for the moment and sat down on a rickety table, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter from his jacket.

Kaoru watched him through one blue orb, as she smelled the smoke drifting over towards her. After a long minute of watching him exhale clouds of pearly white smoke she spoke. "I hope you die of lung cancer." She bit out nastily. She had never been a big fan of smokers. If you wanted to die there were quicker and simpler ways to go about it.

Battousai smirked and offered her a smoke, holding it pinched between two fingers.

She made a face and turned over on the beat up sofa she was resting on, so that her back was facing him.

"So Rose doesn't smoke _or _drink." He chuckled.

"It may not look like it but I plan on living for a long time." She answered flatly. That was true. A lot of people had told her that her life was wasted, that she no longer had a future. At least one that meant anything anyway. But all the same she wanted to live her life out as long as possible.

"Is that so?" Battousai murmured, eyes gleaming.

Kaoru sat up, glaring at him. She had heard the hint of amusement in his tone and she didn't like it. Not at all. "That's so. Got a problem?"

Battousai smiled slightly, inhaling deeply. "Not at all, Rose."

She stood up and walked steadily towards him (a great feat considering how drunk she was) only stopping when they were so close that his knees were brushing against her.

"Why is it that everything I do you find so fucking funny?" she leaned closer to him so that her lips brushed against his as she talked, words against his mouth.

He blew out a puff of smoke in her face while a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

She pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him. "You're disgusting."

He laughed off the insult and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him as she made to move back. "So are you." He whispered. He held his burning ciggy in his free hand while reeling her in with the other.

Eagerly he closed the gap, pressing his lips firmly against her own. She didn't resist but didn't respond either, letting him thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Expertly, he glided his tongue over her own, feeling the out the corners of her mouth. Slowly he pulled back, needing air. With one last playful tug at her bottom lip he broke the kiss, eyeing her triumphantly.

Kaoru wiped her mouth daintily on the back of her hand, whipping her wrist out of his grip. Slowly she raised her eyes to his, a smirk playing on her lips. "So I suppose we're both revolting then, aren't we?"

"Uh-huh."

Her eyes flashed in a knowing way but she said nothing. Kaoru usually let people knew what was on her mind but this time she kept silent, still smirking strangely.

Carefully she crawled up onto the table with him, straddling his lap. She took the cigarette from his fingers and rubbed it out on the table's rough surface, listening to the hiss as she did so with satisfaction.

Tossing it aside, she placed both her hands on Battousai's face. He stared at her with a blank look, waiting to see what she would do.

Kaoru pressed her lips against his ear so that he could feel her smug smile against his skin.

"I'm. Nothing. Like. You." She purred into his ear. And with that she slid off his lap and swept out of the room, not looking back.

Battousai stared after her, blinking. Then a laugh erupted from the back of his throat as he shook his head.

They definitely had the same calculating eyes.

0o0o0o0

Joh: That was short. I'm sorry. But I updated, right? I couldn't think of anything else to write so yeah…I didn't end it purposefully there. If my writer's block went away then I WOULD have written more but…well...hope you enjoyed it!

I would also like to answer all of my awesome reviewers but uh…there are a lot…and I'm lazy…

Answers to some questions I've gotten:

The title of the story will be revealed in later chapters. Battousai isn't the only one with a past.

Is Battousai a killer? We shall see…

Is Tomoe in the story and how is she going to fit in? Again, we shall see…


End file.
